flamingstars_ocs_pages_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
User Edit; Frog/Weird Theme
|-| Welcome to my faceless isle of fridge rabbits = Hello there, you stumbled upon my page on accident, i suppose? If not, then hello, welcome to the isle of fridge rabbits. I am currently watching you type into a computer, Opening a chat-room that is a unworthy pathetic presence. I am faceless, it is not hard for me to see, and or breath. I can do all the things you can do, do not suppose you are superior to me because you have a face and i do not, or i will throw cockroaches with heads nearly cut off, their organs and insides spilling onto your clothing. Your underfed lizard would like to eat the cockroaches, so i save them for him, He happily eats them, and now is overfed. Isn't his name, beardy? I prefer the name, " Bloodslaughtering Screams " Or, " Multiple headed demon " I like frogs, and or toads. Both of them make nice friends. Now, Get out, i prefer to be alone. |-| Pathetic Lovelys = You're really still here? I said get out. NOW. I am preparing the apples. Ah, you've come here, honestly you must think i enjoy typing into this machine. What a lie. Did you also stumble upon this page? I doubt it as long as i have lived, and that is specifically 363 years. I have a few " friends " who i would like to say, ' Oh, you're nice! i like you! ' Here are their names, so you can possibly target them and kill them, ending their mortal lives, or, you know, become their friends.. So, , Isn't that your name? I see it in my bleeding book, bound in leather. You're strange, definitely not someone I'd like. A person named, Hm, Let me see my book.. " XxSmall OnexX " What a strange name, But she is quite, Fitting. I visit her under the wooden horse collection in her box. Ah, yes, scrolling through this one is nice, Hiddenforest, and or Hiddennforest, im unsure, quite nice this one is. Hm, this one is, well.. " Eliteninjawarrior " How could you be a elite, ninja warrior? aren't ' ninja ' and ' warrior ' nearly the same thing? How pathetic. Did i not write your names down in my book? Whoops, don't tell me, i wont miss you. |-| My Favorite, Discusting things. = You've made it this far, eh, ? So, you like scrolling through useless texts that mean particularly nothing to you, I suppose you do then.. Obviously, i love frogs and toads, they make the best playmates, I love their eyes and their bumpy, or slick skin.. Ah, thinking about it makes me happy. Although i cannot smile or blush, It does not mean i am NOT happy. Candy, although i cannot, but can eat, it is sweet, but sour. I also love scaring small children by clawing at their door, Along with pounding at their window, how fun it is. Ah, I also love fish, i love seeing their fins, huge and spiked, could easily poison you, ending your mortal being. Don't forget cats and their spines, translucent skulls, ah, how fun. |-| Facts you should know before approaching me. = I despise undertale, this game is pathetic and the fandom is even worse, talk to me about it and i will physically end your mortal being. Do you own toads/frogs/reptiles/chickens? How amazing, Chat into the microphone sticking out from your closet and or a piano key that has the letter " P " scratched on it with your pink lipstick, added with some pepper seeds and dead cockroaches. I prefer lemonade over any drink. Do not buy me soda. DO NOT. Snails and or bugs are lovely, along with hermit crabs. I despise nearly everyone besides my " Friends " So, i suppose i don't like you, so, dont approach me anyway. |-| Why i'm on here and my ' Active/Inactive ' Pages/Ocs = Well, You seem to have come onto my ' active Ocs/pages ' tab, This is obvious why you came here, eh? Foxes of the valley is one of my ' pages ' i work on it with small in the box with the overfed lizard. I added multiple things and i am one of the leader s. My OC is Thorn, She is a female fox and i'm working on the details. I also have a pack of my own, It is called Equinox Shed. It is currently inactive but you can join. I am also working on something called Lynxes Of The Setting Sun, It is my active group. My OC is Anthea, She is a female lynx. |-| My opinions on you, What you should do, Or I'll force you into a barrel of apples. = GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. I've told you twice on this tabber to get out, and you haven't. So. Punishment must ensue. I am preparing the apples. Their jaws smell of rotting mice and birds. Get out, this is the last warning, What do you mean my non-faceless face is transforming into a black, endless void? Looks like the apples are ready. But it seems my jaws have formed around my void. Are you saying i look horrid? Why are you trying to run? There is no escape. Goodbye, I hope to never see you again. And i wont, because your corpse will be fed to the apples. But then again, matter cannot be destroyed. So, my void will partake in the eating. Goodbye. Again. Category:Flamingstar Category:User Edits